


Off Day

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, also i apologize for the puns but i had to, it was eventual that there was piss puns in my fics, ok so mels gonna stop rambling new oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Yuuri has a particularly rough day at the rink and just needs to recharge a bit.





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you so much Sequ for beta'ing for me and my grammatically illiterate ass.

“Ugh, I feel so...I don't know…gross.”

Red flags went off in Viktor’s head as soon as he heard those words. 

“I just really want to be home with you already,” Yuuri mumbled into the phone. “I feel like shit. I have since this morning and I really need to see you.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Viktor asked.

“Not right now, really. I need to recharge a lil’ bit.”

“Do you think I should cancel our plans for tonight? I don't want you pushing yourself too hard when you don't need to be.”

“It'll be fine, Vitya. I just had an off day, that's all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Oh, I'm getting another call. I'll see you when I get home!”

“See you then, love!”

\---

Viktor perked his head up almost in sync with Makkachin as he heard the familiar sound of keys unlocking the door to his apartment. 

“Vitya, I’m home!”

Viktor ran to give Yuuri a flying hug, nearly toppling his husband over in the process.

“Someone’s excited to see me,” Yuuri laughed softly. “Well I’m glad to see you too. It’s been a looong day for me. I really needed that hug.”

"Do you just want to relax for a bit more before we get ready?" Viktor asked.

"Mmhm," Yuuri replied, nodding his head.

Viktor sat down on the couch, and Yuuri dragged himself behind him. He plopped down onto Viktor's lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Silence filled the room for minutes on end, usually only interrupted by a muffled sigh from Yuuri, whose face rested on Viktor's shoulder. As they sat there, Viktor began rubbing comforting circles into Yuuri's back.

"You've worked very hard today, Yuuri, I can tell. You must be tired,"

Yuuri mustered a tired smile at the praise, even if it did seem a little empty in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you during practice today, but it's better to get all of this formal interview stuff out of the way now so I can spend time with you," Viktor apologized. "Do you want to tell me   
about your day now?"

Yuuri nodded. "Lil' bit"

"You can tell me however much you want"

"Today was...taxing," Yuuri mumbled, "I had a lot of trouble focusing during practice. I don't remember landing a single quad today. I even failed a couple triples. At least I made it through the day without Yakov yelling at me. That doesn't change the fact that I felt like a tired, grimy mess that was about to pass out on the ice the whole time."

"Didn't get a good night's sleep last night?"

"Not at all. I tried sleeping in a little but that just left me without time to shower. Then after that, it was just inconvenience after mishap after fuckup and honestly it sucked. It really sucked," Yuuri grumbled. 

Yuuri paused briefly as he combed his fingers through Viktor's bangs.

"Not to mention, I missed you a lot today. I missed your hugs and touch today especially. I guess you're just my lucky charm.”

Viktor gently kissed Yuuri on the cheek. "I missed you too,sweetheart.”

 

"I probably should do something other than just complain now that you're here," Yuuri chuckled at himself. His laughs were hollow and Viktor could tell.

"No, it's fine! You had a shitty day, and the least I can do is listen to you," He reassured.

"Can we stop by a cafe and get some coffee or something while we're out tonight? I feel a bit more tired than usual.”

"Sure, but should we try and take a nap to recharge a little, instead? Doesn’t caffeine make you jittery?” Viktor asked

"No, I don't think I can sleep,"

"You wanna just snuggle a bit longer?" 

"Yeah," Yuuri gave an enervated reply.

There was a moment of silence neither of them dare disturb. The air was stagnant and the only movement in the room was Yuuri and Viktor’s breathing. The moment would have felt almost serene if it weren’t for the tension that put Yuuri on edge for seemingly no good reason. Viktor almost thought Yuuri was going to start crying before he spoke softly.

"I kind of have to pee.."

"Should I let you up then?"

"N-no, I'm perfectly comfy here."

Viktor blushed a bit, remembering all the times the both of them had been stubbornly desperate because they were too comfortable where they were.

"Viktor, can I..." Yuuri hesitated, "Well, um, would you mind if I wet myself right now? On your lap?"

Viktor felt Yuuri's cheek becoming hot as it rested on his shoulder. Before Viktor could even respond, Yuuri began apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, nevermind, this really isn't the best time to do this. I'll do it when we get back so you're not feeling restless all night."

"Yuuri, sweetheart, I don't mind at all. If it makes you feel better, I certainly won't object to it,"

"But what if you can't stop thinking about it while we're out and-"

"Even then, I won't be upset in the slightest, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now just try to relax the best you can, moya lyubov.'"

Yuuri closed his eyes took deep breaths. His face became a darker shade of pink just thinking about the act.

For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen until Viktor saw Yuuri's shoulders sink as he let out a soft sigh. 

Viktor watched closely as the wet patch on Yuuri's pants form and glisten with piss. The gentle flow spread at a slower rate than he was used to seeing, yet the sight was still so pleasing to the eyes.  
Yuuri’s pants started to cling to his skin, making him all the more aware of the mess he was making. 

"There you go, just let it all out," Viktor encouraged

Yuuri's mouth curled into a smile as he let the urine pool up in between his thighs. He adored the sensation of the warmth spreading down his legs as it collected. Ever since he started exploring his kink with Viktor – and even being aware that he had it – Yuuri had always found the actual wetting itself more enjoyable than anything else. 

It was oddly comforting in a way. Well, at least when it was intentional. Maybe it was because he knew that Viktor would always help him clean up afterwards and shower him with kind and tender words, or maybe it was the warm feeling of the piss itself. Either way, he loved every last second of it.

“You make the cutest face when you pee,” Viktor cooed.

“You're so embarrassing,” Yuuri whined, feeling the heat of blush cover his cheeks.

“It's true. The little smile you make is the best part of it.”

Yuuri planted his face into Viktor’s chest in embarrassment.

"Looks like somebody's all empty now," Viktor said playfully.

"That felt really nice," Yuuri murmured, his face nuzzling into Viktor's chest.

"Feeling better?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah," Yuuri answered, "I feel much better, but I’m still really,well, tired.”

"Want to stay home tonight and go out tomorrow instead?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," 

"Now I wish we could, but we can't just sit here all night wet like this. How’s about we go wash off, yeah?"

"Well, I mean it’s not like we’re just magically going to get clean,"Yuuri joked.

"Bath or shower?"

"A bath would be lovely."

Yuuri found himself being lifted up and carried to the bathroom by Viktor.

\---

Viktor raced out of the bathroom and threw himself onto the bed next to Yuuri, landing right on top of the pillows. 

"A grand entrance by Viktor Nikiforov himself," Yuuri said in a voice that imitated an announcer.

"That's Viktor KATSUKI-Nikiforov to you!" 

"Dramatic as always," Yuuri sighed with a smile.

"Well how can I ever leave out that I'm married to the most precious katsudon there is to live?" Viktor said as he pinched Yuuri's cheeks, delighted in seeing the tiny smile that spread across it as he did so.

"I'd tell you to stop being cute but I think that's impossible." 

"And you're so sweet I think I'm getting cavities"

"Oh, please you're the sweet one here, letting me wet on your lap then giving me a bath and all," Yuuri said a bit sheepishly as the faint pink tint of blush donned his face.

"Well,what am I gonna do, just leave you all sad like that? I can't stand to see my Yuuri so down. After all, when you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh my god, you're so sappy!" Yuuri giggled as he hid his blush with his hand.

"You look so cute when you're blushing and smiling, you know that?"

"Keep it up, and I'll definitely be doing more of both."

"I just live your smile and your squishy off season tummy and, oh, just every little detail about you just makes me fall in love with you all over again, from your unbearably cute laughter to the way you look at me,"

"Aw,I love you too,Vitya. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I wouldn’t trade even a second with you for anything in the world,” Yuuri said as his face became a deeper shade of pink.

“And I’m the sappy one here?”

Yuuri fell back a little as he laughed, “Viktor I’m trying to be serious”

“What can I say? I just love seeing my favorite person in the whole world laugh.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“I’m YOUR dork,” Viktor pointed out as he pressed Yuuri’s nose with his finger.

“Yeah, you’re my dork,” Yuuri smiled, leaning onto Viktor’s shoulder as he settled into the blankets. Viktor could tell he had succeeded in turning Yuuri’s bad day around into a good one by the calm smile across his face rather than the melancholic expression he was displaying only a few hours ago.

“I'm glad to see that you're feeling more lively now.”

“I guess it's just a side effect of being around the person I love the absolute most! But seriously, I could fall asleep any second you have no idea.”

The torrent of rain outside started to come down harder as thunder and lightning joined. There was something so cozy and comforting about listening to the rain while curled up with Viktor under layers of blankets inside.

“I guess it’s a good thing we stayed home, we would’ve gotten soaked out there,” Viktor remarked.

“We both got wet anyways,” Yuuri joked.

“Haha, I guess you’re right.” Viktor chuckled.

“You know, I wonder what the chances were that both you and I liked… You know…that sort of thing,” Yuuri pondered.

“Well, I mean, you might have never known you had an omorashi kink if I hadn’t shown you that it was a kink,” Viktor pointed out.

“I had kind of always felt a little off whenever I needed the bathroom, I just didn’t know exactly why until recently. Honestly, it makes me feel kind of stupid-”

“You’re not stupid, Yuuri.”

“I know, I know. I just hadn’t thought about it in that sort of way. Still, it’s pretty convenient. I mean, you know, since it’s not everyone’s cup of pee.”

Viktor snickered at the unexpected joke. He could see a mischievous smile spread across Yuuri’s face.

“I can see why you love to make me laugh, It makes you look so adorable,” Yuuri flirted.

“Oh hush, I’m always adorable.”

“I can’t deny that. You’re always bursting with cuteness, after all. Sometimes it just starts leaking out of you uncontrollably.”

“You’re so silly, Yuuri,” Viktor said in between his giggling.

“What can I say, I’m pretty desperate to see you laugh.”

“You’re pretty quick with those puns,Yuuri. I guess they just flow naturally.”

“I bet by the end of the night, we’ll be flooded with jokes.”

“Only if we keep up this cascade of puns.”

Yuuri muffled his laughter with his arm as he tried to speak, “Ok, you win,Vitya. I can’t think of any more.”

“Have I told you how much I love it when you laugh?”

“Probably more than a million times. Let’s not forget my smile, my eyes, my ‘oh so squishy, soft off-season tummy’-”

“It's ‘cause I love every part of you.”

“Weren't you telling me this just a couple minutes ago?”

“Well I can't stress it enough how much I love you!”

“Well I love you more.”

“No I love you more.”

“Lets not get into another endless loop of ‘I love you’s again, I’m too tired to do one of those. Hey if you love me so much, then how’s about some good night kisses? Maybe some snuggles too?”

Viktor gazed over Yuuri, who had already gone under the blankets. 

“Anything to make you feel as best as I can make you feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS sorry this took forever and a half to post  
> PPS, If anyone has any suggestions for another installment in this series, you can coment it below, or (more preferably) submit it via ask on my tumblr of the same name! I'm always open to suggestions


End file.
